Resident Evil: Evil Aboard!
by Miracle Viguy38
Summary: A family takes a clean vacation on a cruise in 2003, which turns into a horror show, filled with monster and demons. The only way to survive is to team up with strangers on board, together they fight their way through evil and try to escape from death!
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

The story you are about to read is about how evil can strike when you lest except it. A family takes a clean fun vacation on a cruise in 2003, which turns into a horror show, filled with monster and demons. They only way to survive is to team up with strangers on board, together they fight their way through evil and try to escape from death. Now get ready for the epic suspenseful, horror story of Resident Evil.

Jimmy was just about ready to close his brief case and leave for the cruise when he almost forgot to grab his lucky belt. Jimmy Foster was a teenage boy that was nineteen years old; he was going on one last vacation with his family before he went off to college. His family was taking him to Spain for the summer, but was taking a cruise. He zipped up his brief case and put on his lucky belt and was ready to go when his older sister walked in.

"Hey, dad said don't forget to go to the bathroom before we go. And hurry up will ya! You're acting like you wont see this place ever again." She said with a tone. "Well, I'm not going to see this place for a long time. I'm going off to college, I don't even know what I want to take yet."

"Listen. Don't worry about it, I freaked out when I first went, but I'm fine now. I mean its just college, so what if this point of your life depends what job or how much money you'll get. It's just a serious life changing event." Jim looked at his sister with annoyance. His sister was twenty-two years old and named Elisabeth but everyone called her Liz. She was always hard on Jim and made fun of him.

"Yeah! Easy for you, you didn't even finish college. Now I have to be the one to finish so this family looks functional." He said. Liz shrugged and walked out to the car. Jim took his stuff and went to his dad's room; he was sitting on the bed looking at a photo of his wife and Jim's mom. His father sighed and looked at Jim. His fathers name was John.

"She would be proud of seeing her boy going off to college. But she left cause she needed to, so lets respect that. Are you all ready for the family adventure?" Jim nodded; he and his dad went to the car and drove to the dock. Jim's Mother left when he was just two. His dad said it was because of work. She worked for a massive corporation that shipped their employees to a training facility. Jim looked out the window to see the huge cruise ship, he saw people packing luggage in the cargo deck. Then a couple of white vans pulled up and started unloading massive crates. The vans all had "Umbrella Corp." written on the side.

"All right we're here. Everybody got his or her tickets? Now once you hand the seamen your tickets, you drop you luggage by the group of tables over there." Jim chuckled when his dad said seamen. They got out the car and gave their tickets to the person taking them. As they walked to the luggage drop off more and more vans were stopping by.

"Hey dad what's Umbrella and why are there so many of their trucks here?" Asked Jim. His father looked at him with a grim face. "Oh those? I don't know what Umbrella is, and so what if they got trucks. Can't somebody have a truck?" his father was acting nervous

John and Liz gave their luggage and were walking to the ship. Jim walked over to the Umbrella vans. He walked up to a man in a white lab coat, he was slender, gangly. "Hey what's all of the vans for?" the man grabbed Jims arm and walked him away from the vans. "Hey kid your not allowed over there alright. It's for Umbrella members only to look at." The man's face was red with anger. "Hey sorry, I was just a little curious about the giant crates that's all." Said Jim.

"Hey listen kid! Don't give me attitude or be swimming with the cruise, got it?" Jim got close to the skinny lab coat man and flex his arms to make himself look bigger. "No you listen, peach fuzz! If you even try to lay a finger on me, I'll make two hits. I hit you and you hit the ground. Got it Jack!!!" Jim then poked the man in the chest. "Actually I would love to fight with a Neanderthal but I have more important things to be at. So if you would be so kind to excuse me."

He was walking toward the cruise ship. "You're not on the cruise are you?" asked Jim. Will turned around and said "No, and thank god for that. I wouldn't even stay in the same hotel with you." Jim saw that his father and sister were walking onto the ship. "Yah bye-bye Mr. Jerk." Then Jim ran to catch up with his family. Liz looked at Jim, "Hey what took you so long?" she said. "Ah, some jack#$ was holding me up and messing around, but I took care of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

John turned to Jim with disappointment on his face. "You shouldn't have made a scene like that. Umbrella is the company who you don't want to get on the bad side with." John had a grim expression on his face. "Hey dad I thought you didn't know about that company." He turned in surprise. "Well…um that's what I heard and stuff." Then they walked into a small elevator that had twenty buttons on it. The father pressed level four, which was labeled above average. "Oh dad! So do we get above average service too, or is that for people in level 1 classes?"

The elevator had a glass door so you could how each level looked like while you were riding it. The shaft went down, the elevator binged each time we passed a floor. The floors were getting cheaper looking as we passed them. Then they finally stopped and their floor was terrible. The walls weren't painted, and were made of rusted steel and the ceiling leaked seawater. (Which if you think about it is virtually impossible.) "Ugh! Dad this can't be our deck cause I'm not staying here." Liz was about the blow chunks. "What, not good enough for you princess?" said Jim

"Hey I'm not made of money so this is the best I could do. And hey, we got a nice view." John pointed out the window. There was nothing except sea and water out there; their room was really under water. They went inside their room and started unpacking, Liz turned to Jim. "Wow! Your lucky belt sure knows how to do it huh?" Jim gave her mean look. After they were done unpacking their father said that tomorrow the caption and the person that made the ship was holding a free buffet to the passengers. "Gezz! You got to be really rich to give free food to every one on board." Said Jim.

A few hours later everyone was getting ready for bed. Jim was the only one still not in his pajamas. "Come on Jim, you need your rest. Tomorrows a big day." Said John. "Yeah I know but I'll just stretch my legs out first and then I'll go to bed." Jim walked out the room and into the hallway. He went to the window and looked out. He saw something huge swim by the window. It looked like a shark but it was too big. "What the hell was that?" Then he heard footsteps run close by. Over and over they stomped. "Whose their? Show yourself now!" Then the footsteps stopped.

Jim turned around and saw a man standing right in front of him. The man had an employee uniform; he was maybe a few years older than Jim. "Ahh! Whoa, you scared me." The man was leaning up on the wall eating an apple. "Yeah, I do that some times. Don't mean to though, sorry about that." He said with his mouth full of fruit. "My names Billy Carson, but everybody calls me BC." Jim stuck his hand out. "I'm Jim Foster, nice to meet you." BC shook his hand and nodded.

"So BC you work here, huh? What do you do?" He stud up and spit out the remaining food in his mouth. "I work with cargo and stuff, so uh you know that kind of stuff and things." BC had a New York accent and looked Italian. "Hey BC, did you see those big crates being dropped off by Umbrella?" He nodded his head. "Come on I'll show ya." Jim and BC went through and door and entered a service elevator and headed to the cargo bay.

"Hey um BC I don't need to see it right now. And I just met you so it's kind of occurred." He didn't pay any attention to Jim. The binges of the elevator broke the weird silence. "Alright we're here. Listen these Dr. guys are real uptight; so don't let any of them see you. Got it?" Jim nodded his head. The elevator doors opened and they saw tons of bags, luggage, and cargo. There were about twenty white crates labeled with Umbrella symbols. Men in lab coats were all around them, looking at each one with intense care. "Hey BC, do you know what's in those things?" BC looked at Jim like he was crazy.

"Heck no! Probably only a few of those scientists actually know what are in there. Well look at it this way, Umbrella is a pharmaceutical company that is hidden by its' money. It keeps its' secret from the public so no one knows what they're really doing." Jim looked at BC strangely. "What do you mean (what they're really doing)?" said Jim. BC took Jim and ran to some cover close by the crates, to get a better look. They sat down behind a tent where scientists were looking over monitors. Two doctors were having a conversation.

"The progress is proceeding fast. We'll be at the Atlantic Facility in no time. Then we dump these failed BOWs off and get our pay check." Said the one man. There was a women looking at the monitors. "Yes that is our number one priority, but fatal signs of the BOWs are growing. If they get more irritated, this could be the last of the cruise." Jim and BC crouched down and looked at each other in amazement, and both said, "They're going to change the course of the ship!" Jim and BC got to the elevator and went back to level four.

"BC, you have to tell the captain about this. You work here so it'll be easy. You could do it at the buffet tomorrow night." Said Jim. He shook his head. "Lets think about this. Umbrella is a powerful Corporation, and I don't want to mess with them. I'll keep an eye on them and if it gets out of hand, then I'll tell the captain." Jim agreed to his deal and went back to his room and laid in his bed. "Where were you all night? Not just a walk now was it." Said John. "Dad! No it wasn't like that it…" John put up his finger. "Shhh! No more, we'll talk about it tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

When the Foster family woke, they all were getting ready for the buffet. Putting on the very best dress clothes, dress shoes and ties. John and Jim weren't talking; Jim just didn't get in trouble. A few hours later, they were all about to leave in the elevator when Jim said he forgot his lucky belt. He went back to his room to find BC waiting for him there. BC had a terrible look on his face. "Jim, we need to talk." Said BC.

BC was holding Jim's belt. "Hey where'd you find that? Give that back now!" yelled Jim. "Sorry. Listen Umbrella isn't doing any thing wrong. So there is no reason to tell the caption and ruin the dinner." Jim was shocked, practically speechless. "What do you mean they're not doing anything wrong?" BC handed Jim his belt and walked to the door and turned to Jim. Then BC was gone. Jim was angry and frustrated. John walked in, "Did you find your belt"? Jim nodded and went into the elevator with his family.

Up and up the elevator went to the first deck where the dinner was being held. Jim was paying no attention to his family he was just confused. Why would BC just close the case so easily, it racked Jim's brain? Liz knew something was wrong. "So Jim you going to eat all the food with that black hole of a stomach right?" Jim didn't answer; John motioned to let him be. The doors of the elevator opened and reveled a beautiful dinning room.

The dinning room was amazing! The ceiling was a huge window that let people look up at the stars. It looked like everybody on board was at the buffet. John pointed out two men standing next to each other. "See those two guys? The one on the right is the caption and the other one is the man who made the ship." Jim was walking toward them when John pulled him back. "He is going to introduce himself in a little while." Jim stud by the punch bowl that was a little fountain. He hoped to see BC in the crowd.

BC was snooping around in the cargo bay trying to dig up some dirt on Umbrella. He saw the women from before walking around the giant crates. And a group of armed men followed her, they looked like her bodyguards. The woman went to each crate and did something to it, BC couldn't see. Then a man in a white coat walked in. "Dr., the Atlantic Facility radioed in and said that a group of Fi-3s escaped. We should… what are you doing?" Then the armed men fired at the man, killing him. The woman yelled at the men to run away, and they did so.

When the coast was clear BC went in for a look. He stud in front of the giant crates thinking what was inside them. He heard loud bangs and scratches coming from the crates. Then a group of clicks went off, white smoke escaped from the crates. One side of each crate flung open and smoke filled the air. He heard creatures come out of the crates but couldn't see form the smoke. An armed man ran in and pointed his gun at BC. "What did you do? Oh no! Because of you we're all dead." Then a dog came out of nowhere and attacked the man. BC couldn't move from the fright.

Jim was looking all over for BC not cause he was angry but scared. Maybe Umbrella hurt him, he thought. Then the caption stud up on a platform and started tapping on a microphone. "Testing one, two. Testing one, two. Okay now is everyone having a great dinner so far?" the crowd let out a huge yes. "Good! Now I'm the caption of this cruise so don't worry because I'm the best of the best. And in a few minutes the chefs will bring out the desert course of the meal." A man came behind the caption and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah yes! Now I'm going to let the man who came up with idea of the ship, Mr. Mathew Broaden!"

"Now isn't the caption a treat, everyone give him a hand." The crowd clapped wildly. "I am the man who came up with the blueprints for the S.S. Voyager and man who helped build it. Now that everyone is here I need to ask something to all of you. Isn't this the best ship ever built?" Jim walked over to his father. "Dad can I just walk around, you know to look at the architect and stuff." His father nodded with agreement. Jim started walking away. "This ship is unbreakable, leak proof and no waves can knock it." Said Mr. Broaden. Then all of a sudden a huge crash shook the ship. Everyone fell over.

"Hey well…I guess bad timing heh." Said Mr. Broaden. Jim got to his feet and ran over to his father. Liz was holding her arm in pain. "Liz are you alright? What happened?" said Jim. "I fell and landed on my arm. It was these darn heels." Jim helped her up to her feet. "Dad what the hell was that crash?" His father was about reply when a woman screamed at the top of her lungs. A man that look as white as a ghost was holding the woman and was gnawing at her throat. "AAAAGGHH!! Help someone help me!" She yelled. Then all they heard was gunshots going off. A group of armed took over the stage. A woman in a white lab coat walked on the platform pushing Mr. Broaden aside. John gasped. "No! She can't be here. That's impossible!" he said.

People were running all around trying to find cover from the armed men. The whole place was in chaos! The armed men took tables, chairs, anything they could find and barricaded the only three exits. The woman took the microphone and started talking. "Ok Now can I have everyone attention!" Nobody listened; they were trying to get by the men guarding the doors. She held a gun in the air and fired. Everyone stopped. Small pieces of glass fell from the giant window above. "Now if anyone tries anything stupid they will be killed. Understand?" She said.

John took his children and hid in a nearby bathroom. "Dad what's going on?" Liz and Jim said together. "Why did those men shoot that woman and man?" John locked the door and turned to Jim. "That was no man! It was an abomination, an evil being alive." Jim and Liz were shock to see their father this way. "Listen to me very carefully, this is going to be the most terrifying night of your lives. You are going to battle death itself. And if… Ah, if something happens to me at all you have to look after each other." Jim was about to cry from what his father was saying. "Dad what are you saying, nothing is going to happen to you." John had a grim expression on his face. A face of sadness.

BC stud as the dog ripped the man limb from limb. BC knew that this was no ordinary dog. It had no fur, just rotted muscular flesh. You could see its organs and bones. When the dog was done with the man, it turned to BC. "Uh oh!" He said. Then three more dogs emerged from the shadows. Now he was in trouble, he had nothing to protect him. The dogs started walking and BC started running. He ran as fast as he could but the dogs were right on him. He could feel their hot breath on his ankles.

His lungs were about to explode from the pressure. The fright that he would be their second meal was the fuel that kept him going. How could I get these hellhounds away from me, he thought. Then he remembered the gun the guy had. "THAT'S IT!!" He yelled. He slowed down and he let the dogs get closer. The dogs leaped for BC when he ducked. BC laid on the ground as the dogs whizzed over his head. He jumped to his feet then booked to the remains of the man. "Ha Ha!! In your face dogs!" he yelled. The dogs were faster than ever. He saw the gun and leaped for it. He turned over and the dogs were in the air leaping for him. Then he fired wildly. The shots ripped trough their rotted flesh, the dogs fell like dominos. BC stud up and was surprised that he was alive. "YEAH!! HA!!! I did that with my eyes closed!" he yelled.

BC's held the gun tight to his chest, he was amazed of how easy that went. It was his first time using a gun. In fact it was an automatic weapon and he still use it well. He went over to the body and checked his pockets, he grabbed four magazines for the gun. He heard some noise behind him. He spun around aiming the gun at the smoke. Three men came walking out, they had ripped up bloody clothes. "Oh man. At least you survived the dog… wait a minute." The men's' skin looked just like the dogs, rotted and fleshy. And they had a white foggy film over their eyes, no pupils at all. "I'm not sticking around to dance with you guys, I'm out of here." Then BC ran to the service elevator. "Top floor please." BC pressed level one and away he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

As Jim and his family hid in the bathroom they heard a big bang outside. The doors in the dinning room swung open and men and dogs came running in and attacked the passengers. Jim heard screams and gunshots going off. "What's going on out there? It sounds like they're getting ripped limb from limb." Said Liz. "That's it exactly." Said John. His children look at him like he was crazy. "Remember those people with guns on the stage, they work for Umbrella Corp." Jim thought of BC when his father said that. "Umbrella is a pharmaceutical company that make medicine, or that's what they tell the public. They actually make Bio Organic Weapons, also known as BOWs. They made a virus a few years back that brought dead cells in a body back to life."

Jim stud up and turned to his father. "How do you know all this. Are you with them?" John put on a stern face. "Hell no! I know all this because you mother told before she left years ago. Remember how I said mom left cause of work? Well she worked for Umbrella and when you work for Umbrella and have family, Umbrella usually test the family with their latest "products." Liz looked at her father with confusion. "So mom left because she didn't want for us to get hurt?" she said. John took a big sigh. "Not exactly, Umbrella ordered her to run experiments on us. When I found out.. I tried everything to stop it, so I took you two and ran.

"So you're just telling us now because?" said Jim. "I didn't want you to know about it. I didn't want you getting hurt. That's why" Then there were bangs on the door. They heard people begging for them to open the door. "Oh Jim let them in before they die!" shouted Liz. Jim started walking toward the door. "No don't! They could be infected with the virus." Jim stopped and turned to his father. "What do you mean?" "Well if your infected you die then return to life. But the mental skills go out the window. You are controlled by the most basic instinct… to feed. And you get one bite from the infected, you join them." Said john. "Yeah but they might not all be infected so let them in." said Liz. "No!!! James Foster if you open that door you will kill us all." Jim was stuck between orders. Obey his father and let those people die. Or listen to Liz and help them but they might be infected. He didn't know what to do.

BC checked how much bullets he had in the gun, a mag and a half left. BC heard screams and yells growing louder. "What that's impossible! Those things couldn't have got up here with out…the emergency access stairs." BC prepared himself for the horror he was about to go through. The doors opened and he saw men and women feasting on the dead. Soft moans let out from the monsters. He had to get to the outside deck and get to the helipad. Luckily the ship had one. He stepped out the elevator and stepped quietly trying not to get the attention of the monsters.

Jim was holding his head and covering his ears from his sister and father. Then loud screams were outside the door and then they quieted downed. The only sound was jaws and lips smacking and bones cracking. "Everybody keep their voice at a dull roar. We don't want let our guests to know we're here." Whispered John. Liz was screaming but was covering her mouth. She couldn't take the fact that people were getting eaten out there. Then they heard loud moans and gunshots. John ripped off a cover of a toilet seat and rose ready to smack anything that came through the door. "Hey someone is out there! Help! Help! We're in the bathroom." Liz shouted. "No he could be infected." Liz stud up slowly. "Shut up! It was quiet until now so that means he came from somewhere else." She said

BC stepped very quietly into the dinning room, looked where each step will be before he takes it. He was about five feet from the door that led outside when heard a huge bang. He jumped but stepped on something. A hand of a corpse, it had its throat ripped out. Then the corpse grabbed his foot tripping him. "Aahhg! Get off!" he yelled. The corpse was pulling BC toward him. Then BC took the gun shoved it into the monsters mouth. "See ya later" BC said as he shot through the monsters head. Then all the other monsters got up and started walking toward him. "All right come on then! Lets go!!" BC fired wildly at all the creatures.

The gunshots grew louder as Liz and John fought. Then a man called out from the other side of the bathroom door. "Open up! I'm not one of them" said the man. "Hey wait, I know that voice. Jim walked over to the door when it swung open and hit Jim in the head. Jim put his hands over his face. When he opened his eyes he saw a man with a machine gun with his back toward him. "Come one lets go! I'll protect you." He said. Than he turned around and Jim saw it was BC. "BC?" said Jim. "Yeah but how… Jim?" said BC. John put down the chunk of porcelain and helped up Liz. "You two know each other?" said john. "Yeah but long story, now lets go!" yelled Jim.

BC lead them to the door that went outside. "Go through that door, the one with the railing next to it." Shouted BC. Jim and his family ran to the door. John opened the door and was half way out. "Come on lets go!" he shouted. "We got to wait for BC!" shouted Jim. Then BC ran for it. He jumped over the railing and was about to go through the door when the whole ship shook. Everybody fell to the floor. The ship started to tip over! All of the bodies and monsters were sliding toward the door. Jim quickly unbuckled his belt and tied it to the railing. "Everyone hang on!" John grabbed Jim's hand and BC took Liz and hung on to the railing. The group held on as the ship turned upside down. All of the monsters fell through the huge window floor. They floated into the deep obis.

The whole room was filling up with water from the hole in the ceiling that is now the floor. The ship was upside down and sinking, Jim is in a mess. Wouldn't you say? "Ah great! Now what happened? The hole ship's upside down." Said BC. "All right now listen up, the room is filling up fast so we have to get to a higher level. Think about how we're going to do that." Said John. BC thought about the map layout of the ship and what path they could take. But it was hard because he ad to turn it upside down. "The boiler room! It has a lower haul incase of flooding that we could escape through. It's probably filled with water but it's our best bet." Explained BC. "Good, now which way do we go?" asked Jim.

BC looked all around the room and saw it, the way. "There! Ten feet down on the left wall." Said BC. There was an opening for a door. "Yeah that's good but the wall is about fifteen feet away from this railing." Said Liz. BC saw that there was a thick wire hanging five feet above him. He could swing down first since he was in front of Jim and John, and throw it back. "Okay I got it. Hey toots can you hang on this railing by yourself?" asked BC. "For your information, my name is Liz. And yes I can." Liz climbed on the rail and BC went over to the edge of the rail. He moved back and forth to get a good jump. "Hey BC what are you doing." Asked Jim. "Jumping." Said BC. "Don't even think about it!" yelled Jim. "Never do." Then BC jumped for the wire. He was just about to miss it when the ship moves causing the wire to move toward him.

BC grabbed the wire and slid down it giving him rope burn. "Aaaggh! Gezz that hurt!" He shouted. BC swung back and forth and jumped for the opening. He landed it, and one by one he helped the group get across. They walked down a nearby dark hallway to gather themselves. BC saw a plastic map on the wall, he ripped it off and tried to read it. "Agh! It's too dark to read. I need light. Lets search the rooms for a flashlight." BC ordered. Jim walked into a room and a pile of broken furniture was on the ground. "Huh?" Then he looked up and all the cabinets were above him. "Hey guys I might need a boost." John came in and lifted him up. He opened one cabinet, and out popped a flashlight and a handgun with two magazines. "Hey this must be my lucky day" said Jim. "I'll take that, thank you." John took the handgun out of Jims' hand.

"Hey dad I'm not a child anymore! I'm almost twenty, so give it back." Yelled Jim. "We may be in a life threatening situation but there is no use for the attitude." Said John. "Sorry dad." Jim walked out the room but John stayed to search more. Then a door in the room opened and out walked a man with one arm and had a dark red skinned head. The man ran over to John and tackled him to the ground. This knocked the gun out of his hand. The man was on top of him trying to bite his throat. The sharp nails of his one hand dug into johns back.

John used all of his energy to get this thing off of him. He kept the monster from biting with one hand and tried to reach for the gun with the other. The monster was inches away from his throat when he grabbed the gun and stuck the barrel in its mouth. "Eat this!" yelled john as he shot the gun, killing the monster. Everyone came running in because they heard the gunshot. "What is that, and what is going on around here?" Asked BC. John got up to his feet. "Well, Umbrella made this virus that turns people into the living dead, and these monsters survive on warm live flesh. And this is one of Umbrella faster and stronger creations." Explained John. "So they're basically zombies?" asked BC. "Well that's slang but yes. Somehow Umbrella must of got the virus lose on this ship." Said john.

"I know how, me and Jim went down in the cargo bay and saw huge crates that Umbrella scientists were running tests on. We over heard that they are planning on changing the course of the ship to some Atlantic Facility. I went to check it out, when the huge crates opened up and out came zombies and different creatures." Explained BC. John put his hand on his head, he was thinking about the whole situation. "Well we need to get out of here. The Ship is sinking fast, so what's our next move…um what's your name?" Asked John. "Billy Carson but just call me BC." John walked over to Liz. "This is my daughter Elisabeth and I'm John, and you already met my son Jim." Said John. BC held Liz's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Elisabeth." Liz pulled her hand back. "It's Liz actually and I wish it was nice to meet you." Jim and John both laughed.

The group started walking down the dark hallway with their flashlights, looking for a way to get to a higher level. "Hey BC where did you get the machinegun at?" Asked Jim. "From a dead Umbrella guy. I used it to save my butt from a pack of zombie dogs." Jim was impressed by BC's actions. The group passed an elevator shaft that was halfway open. "Wait stop! On the other side of this shaft is the entertainment room. We cold used the service stairs in there to go up higher. All I need is something to open this door with." Said BC. Jim found a crowbar and handed it to BC. He tried to push but it was no use. John took it and opened the door with one try. Everyone was surprised of John's strength.

There was an open door on the other side of the shaft but was to far to jump to it. "We need to find something to walk across, find a lose door or sheet of wall." Ordered John. They found a door that was blown off its hinges. John and BC lowered it in the shaft and it fit across perfectly. "Okay I'll go first." Said Jim as he walked onto the door. The shaft was dark and Jim could here tiny scratches on the walls. Then Jim looked up and saw huge spiders climbing on the walls. They were the size of a car. "Ahhhh!!!" yelled Jim.

John snapped around to look at his son. He ran to the edge of the shaft. "Son what's wrong?" Jim pointed up with a shaking hand. John saw the huge spider and yelled. BC was about to shoot the spiders when John stopped him." Wait they might fall on Jim if you shoot them." Said John. "Then what do we do?" asked Liz. "Hey Jim, Catch!" shouted John as he threw his handgun and a flashlight to Jim. Jim caught it and a shined the ray of light up. He found out that there was more than one spider, more like twenty. "Not fair." Said Jim. He shot the spiders one by one. The bullets had no effect on them. "Screw it! Just run across." Yelled BC. Jim nodded and ran across to the other side. Liz went next, then BC.

It was Johns turn now. When he was halfway across a spider jumped on the door behind him. The door cracked almost in half. Closer the spider got to John the more the door cracked. The spider then spit out green slim at John. It landed in front of John's feet, then the door dissolved where the slim fell. "Acid!" shouted John. Then the door broke in half and John fell with the spider down the shaft. "AAAHHGG!!!" He yelled as he fell. "DAAAD!!!" Shouted Liz and Jim. Jim was about to jump when BC held him back. "No don't! It's no use he's gone." Said BC. "NOOO! Let me go I have to save him! LET GO!!" Yelled Jim weeping. Liz hugged Jim trying to console him. Jim and Liz both wept together. "I will avenge your death father, I SWEAR IT!!!" Shouted Jim.

Later when Liz and Jim collected themselves, they started headed toward the stairs in the entertainment room. The room was a huge movie theater upside down. The stairs were on the other side of the theater from where the group was. It was very hard to move around, between the upside down seats and dead bodies scattered around. BC and Jim were walking together and Jim was shaking. "Hey are you okay? Asked BC. "What do you think genius?" BC sighed deeply. "Listen your father was great man, and you…HOLY $#!!! Get down now!" yelled BC. Everyone hid behind chairs. "Hey what's going on?" Asked Liz. "You see the projector on the lower wall, look fifteen feet above it." Demanded BC. They looked up and saw something purely evil!

It was a creature that defied nature itself. It was five feet tall and looked like a skinned man. It had huge monstrous claws that could rip your face clean off. And it had no face just an exposed brain and jaws with a seven feet long tongue. "What the hell is that?" said Liz. "Lets move, the stairs are close but stay low." Said BC. They moved oh so slowly toward the door. Then that thing jumped in front of the doorway. But the creature didn't attack them. "What's it waiting for?" asked Jim. "It doesn't have any eyes so it must hear or smell us. Stay quiet alright." Whispered BC. BC stud up slowly and raised his machinegun. He fired and hit it right in the brain, killing it. He screamed in excitement.

Then two more came out of a hole in the ceiling. "Great I got half a clip left and there is two more." Said BC. Then gunshots went off and one of those things fell dead. Jim was holding a smoking gun. "Nice!" said BC and Liz, then the monster jumped on top of Liz, pinning her to the ground. "AAAGGHH!!!" She yelled in pain. "Jim pass me the gun. NOW!" shouted BC. He caught the gun and shot the monster eight times in the chest forcing it to jump off into the shadows. BC ran to Liz helping her up. "Are you alright?" Asked BC. "Yeah but I cant walk." BC nodded and picked up Liz and carried her. Jim took the gun and covered them as they ran to the stairs. Jim opened the door and the stairs were upside down. Stairs and railing were above upside down. "Oh yeah, I forgot the upside down part." Said BC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

John fell deeper and deeper into the shaft, the spider was next to him also. John grabbed a shard piece of wood that broke off the door. He climbed on top of the spider and started stabbing it repeatedly in the head while they were falling. "HAH! Take that! RRAGGH!" he yelled as he struck one final blow into its head. Then John fell on a giant spider web in the shaft. He couldn't move. "Darn! How am I gonna get out of this one." He asked himself. Then he saw an opening in the shaft above him. He tried all his might to get free but it was no use, then a man called out from the opening. "Hey are you alright?" asked the man. "Yeah I just love being stuck in a giant web." Said John sarcastically.

"Can you move at all?" he asked. "No, well kind of with my hands ." responded John. Then the man through down a covered knife and one end of a rope. "Cut yourself free and hang on the rope." Ordered the man. John did so and was pulled up by the man. "Thanks, my names John what's yours?" The man took the knife and shook Johns hand. "Andrew Peterson. Nice to meet you."

The man was wearing a tactical vest and had a M16 Carbine rifle. "So how did you get down there John?" the man turned around and his vest read Umbrella Special Forces Unit. John took the knife out of his hands, knocked the gun out of Andrew's hands and put the knife to his throat. "Hey what's this about?" Asked Andrew. "You're with Umbrella, they started this whole thing!" yelled John. "No not any more I quit today. I didn't know what they were planning but when I found out I left my post." He said. "What are they planning?" Asked John.

They got on the other side of the upside down stairs, there were slants of concrete now. Further and further they headed up the levels. The stairway was quiet, no zombies at all. And Liz and Jim were still morning their father so they didn't feel like talking. "Okay lets stop and take a rest here before we go on." Said BC. BC kind of took the lead after John left, he filled a gap of some sort. BC put Liz against the wall with ease. "Hey...um BC?" asked Liz. "Yeah, what could I do for ya?" said BC. "Thanks for helping me around. And for saving my life." She said. "No problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Responded BC. Jim cleared his throat to break the emotional tension. "BC. What's our next move?" asked Jim. "Well we could go through the casino and find a way to get threw the ceiling. Or we could go into the ballroom, which is closest." Explained BC. "Whoa! This place has got a casino and a ballroom." Said Liz.

John held the knife close to Andrews throat. John was waiting about what Umbrella was planning. "Umbrella scientists were ordered to drop off the experiments at an Atlantic Disposal Facility. But they let the creatures lose hoping to get a ransom. When I found out I tried to stop it but was too late. I never wanted for this to happen." Explained Andrew. John lowered the knife and stepped back. "Our best bet is to stay together. You can have the knife but I'm keeping the gun." Said John. "Umbrella wanted to go through the ballroom and up through the boiler out the ship. But I was headed to the indoor pool and take the casino." Said Andrew. John thought if the kids would be all right alone. "Wont the pool room be flooded?" asked John. "it was made with safety glass windows, so probably not." Said Andrew.

John and Andrew headed their way toward the poolroom. They opened the doors and the room was partially flooded form the pool being turned upside down. And it did have a huge glass skylight below them. Chairs, tables, there were things on the skylight floor. "Hey look were that group of tables fell, it cracked the glass so just step lively." Said Andrew. They walked on the glass and were halfway across when John spotted something swimming beneath them. "Wait! I saw some type of fish swim under us. It was huge!" Yelled John. "Well it is the ocean John." Said Andrew.

John saw two dark fish swim fast across the glass below. John looked at Andrew and he nodded in agreement. Then the dark figure came closer and closer, and jumped threw the glass letting seawater fill the room. It was two giant sharks, and they were headed to John and Andrew. Andrew pointed to a metal door across the way. They ran toward it as glass shattered behind them. They opened it and closed it till the door locked. They were in an open room all by themselves.

"Lets take the ballroom, not the casino." Ordered Jim. "One problem, the door is underneath us now. We would have to swing or jump to reach it." Said BC. Jim laid on his stomach and leaned over the edge and saw the upside down door that labeled "Ballroom". Jim then turned around and hung from the ledge, facing the door. Jim swung back and forth to build up speed. Then he jumped threw the door and hung from its ledge. BC stuck his head over the ledge above "Jim what are you doing"? Jim climbed threw the doorway of the ballroom. "I'm saving you the trouble of climbing." Said Jim.

Jim walked in the ballroom and noticed the chandeliers next to him. He saw tons of dressed up dead people around him lying on the ground. Luckily he remembered to bring his handgun if those things were here. Jim saw an "In case of emergency box" on the wall, he opened it and found a fire hose. He walked to the doorway and called BC, he tossed it to him so they could climb down on it. They did so and collected themselves. "Okay there are two doors, the one on the left and the on the right, we want the right one." Said BC. They walked toward the door when something tripped BC. He fell next to a zombie with a dark crimson colored head, it had no legs but had sharp nails.

"AAAGGH!" BC cried out as the zombie scratched his chest three times. It then tried to take a chunk out of BC's neck. He held it back with all of his might. Then a gunshot went off and the crimson head went limb. BC stud up, and found three-armed men and a woman wearing a lab coat. It was the same group who opened the crates and took over the stage in the dinning room, they worked for Umbrella. "Hey you the ones who started all of this! You caused this disaster!" yelled BC and Jim. Then the armed men raised their guns at both of them. "Well now, how do you figure that?" Asked the woman.

John looked at Andrew in fury. "Great idea going through the pool! What were you thinking?" said John. "Hey I didn't know that giant sharks would try to kill us." He snapped back. "Well it is the ocean Andrew." The room that they were in looked like the kind the passengers weren't allowed in. There was a booth across the way that was labeled "Water Flooding". They walked over to it when the metal door crashed open and two monster sharks swam in. the room was filling up fast, Andrew ran in the booth and pressed a button that controlled the doors. The metal door closed but the room was neck deep with water. John entered the booth and started shooting the sharks. It had no effect; they just rammed the booth. Then John misfired at the ceiling causing an electrical wire fall halfway down. Andrew got an idea.

BC walked over to Liz and Jim. "What do you want?" he asked the woman. "How do you know that we caused this catastrophe?" she said. "Well I saw you open the crates in the cargo bay, I know someone who told me what made these things. A certain virus, am I correct?" said BC. The woman whispered some things to the armed men. "What about them, the guy and girl? Are thy with you?" BC looked at Jim and Liz. "No I found them in here, and I saved them from those things." The woman had a strange look, like she didn't believe it. "No he's lying! We're with him." Yelled Jim. "Stop trying to save me. I told them I would help them escape. I don't even know their names, they're not with me." Said BC.

The woman walked over to Jim and looked in his eyes. "Do I know kid?" she asked. "No!" yelled Jim. "Really? You look like someone I used to know… a long time ago." She said. "Well I'm Dr. Kari. What are your names." She said. "I'm BC." "I'm Liz" "Jim". They said. "Well since you know to much you'll have to be our hostages." BC turned toward Kari, "What! I told you that I know what Umbrella really is, not them. Just let them go!" shouted BC. "Sorry, they were in the room and heard you say it." BC mumbled in fury as his planned was foiled. "Where are we going?" Asked Jim. "The casino." Said Kari. "But we can go out this door and through the boiler room." Said BC. "Yes but we need to go in the ships navigational room first." She explained.


	6. Chapter 6 The End

**Resident Evil: ****Evil Aboard!**

Andrew turned to John. "Hey we can use that wire to climb out of here." Said Andrew. "Yeah but it's to high to reach." Said John. "Cover me!" Then Andrew took out his knife and put it between his teeth. Him and John climbed on top of the booth. Andrew waited for the shark to get close. He dived in the water and grabbed its dorsal fin and hung on. "Are you crazy?" yelled John. John kept one shark off Andrew. The shark swam faster and faster while Andrew hung on. Then the shark jumped out of the water near the wire and Andrew leaped for it. He then climbed the wire to the top and cut the ceiling around the wire causing the wire to go lower to the water. "John get out of the water!" shouted Andrew. Then with one final cut, the wire touched the water, frying both of the sharks. "YEAH! Take that, HAH HAH!" yelled Andrew. John and Andrew climbed the wire cut out a hole in the ceiling. They climbed through it to find themselves in a casino.

BC, Jim, and Liz were tied up by the hands and were taken to the casino. Then they walked across a hole in the floor with a wire leading down. "Strange. Why are Neptune's in the ship?" Kari asked her henchmen. "Keep an eye on them as I look around." Ordered Kari. She took two henchmen with her while one watched BC, Jim, Liz. "Where do you think she's going?" whispered Jim to BC. "Shut up! No talking." Said the henchmen. Then a man wearing the same uniform as the henchmen came behind the one looking over the hostages and snapped his neck.

Liz was about to scream when the man held her mouth. "SSHH!" Said the man. "I'm here to help you." He said as he cut them lose. "Mine name is Andrew and I'm not with them, not since the incident happened. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Said Andrew. "How do you know that?" asked Jim. "Because I told him." Then Jim turned around to find his father standing with a M16 rifle. "DAD! You're alive!" Then Liz and Jim both hugged their father tightly. "Hey, how are you doing? Oh I missed you so much. I'll never leave you again, I promise." Said John. Then BC walked up to John and gave him a handshake. "How ya doing sir. How are alive?" asked BC with a grin. "Andrew saved me." BC looked at Andrew with anger. "Hey John, you do know that he is an Umbrella agent." Andrew walked up to John and took his rifle. "Former Umbrella agent." He said smiling.

Andrew led the group and hid behind a table near Kari. "Do you still have you guns?" Asked John. Jim shook his head. "Sshh! They're talking." Said BC. Kari was on a walkie-talkie talking to someone. "Dr. Price here, sorry it took so long to call back. The experiments escaped through out the ship, and even better the ship turned upside down and is sinking. What percussions do I take? Affirmative, I activate the bomb and destroy all evidence. Over and out." She said. Then one of her henchmen ran in. "Dr. Price! I found commander Lander dead." He said. It must have been the guy Andrew killed. "What! Get the kids and lets go." She Ordered. Then Andrew tackled a henchman to the ground and took his gun. "You're not going anywhere!" said John as he stud up.

Andrew knocked out the henchmen he tackled, so there was one henchmen left. When Kari saw John, they both froze. "John? What… how are you here?" she said. "Hey babe, never thought I see you again." Said John as he told Jim and Liz to stand up. "I was one a family vacation when you let your sick companies experiments out." Said John. "Dad you know here?" Asked Liz and Jim. "Yes. James, Elisabeth…meet your mother." When John finished his sentence, Jim, Liz and Kari gasped. "What! No you can't be!" yelled Jim. "Why do you think I know so much about Umbrella, you mother told me." Kari had a face filled with fury. "You'll pay for this Johnathon." Snarled Kari.

"If you love your children you'll take us out the ship with you, Karolyn please." John said with sincere. Kari started laughing hysterically. "John if you don't remember, I wanted to turn all of you into zombies about seventeen years ago. Why do you think I ever cared what happens to you. I live for Umbrella not for family or friends." She said darkly. "Look!" Kari yelled. John looked to find nothing. Kari threw a flash grenade. And when the group could see, she was gone. "Damn! We lost her." Said Andrew. "Come on lets go." John said sadly.

Jim and his friends left the casino and headed their way to the navigational room. The whole place was trashed, Kari must have been there first. Andrew found a walkie-talkie, he tried using it to signal other boats. "Hello? Come in, this is Andrew Peterson on the S.S. Voyager. The whole darn ship is upside down, when need help. S.O.S!" yelled Andrew. But nobody answered, just white noise. "Sorry guys, we're by ourselves out here." Said Andrew. Then Jim found a clipboard that was labeled with Umbrella's symbol. He looked through it and it seemed to be a list of what was in the crates. It showed pictures of mostly what all of them fought so far. But on the last page it showed a separate crates unopened. It had something inside that was horrible, defied nature and god himself.

"Hey I found something!" said Jim as he held the clipboard in the air. John looked at it and saw the picture, it showed a humanoid being that had no gender. It was a dark grayish brown color and was huge! It was wearing a brown drench coat. The chart said it was named T-103 below that said (Mr. X). "Oh my god! I didn't know that X's were on the ships. If that thing gets lose, we're done for!" Said Andrew. "What's so bad about it?" asked BC. "Well the T-103 has two forms, in it's first form it is human like. It follows orders and is intelligent but it can't run for some reason. In its second form it mutates and grows huge talons on both hands and becomes an unstable subject. It can run at high speeds." Explained Andrew. "well where do we go next?" asked Jim. "I'm afraid we have to go to the cargo bay, the boiler room is above it." Said BC.

The group was just about to leave the navi-room when some green reptilian creature burst threw the doors. It had huge claws. "What the heck is that?" yelled Liz. "A hunter! John pass me the gun!" Andrew shouted. Andrew aimed the gun as the Hunter jumped for BC and right before it could hit him, Andrew shot a whole clip of ammo at it. "Whoa! Thanks Andrew." Said BC. "Come on there's probably more of them. Lets go!" yelled Andrew. They fought their way threw the packs of hunters to the cargo bay. They found Kari and armed men by a tube with the T-103 inside. They ran toward them while trying to stop her from opening the tube. "Stop right there or I'll release Mr. X!" yelled Kari. "Why? Why did you kill all of these people?!" Asked John.

"Why you ask? For money of course!" Kari said. "Umbrella's plans was to drop these crates at the Umbrella Atlantic Facility, so I changed the course of the ship. But I wanted something else, I took out the remaining scientists and was going to contact the President and hold the ship for ransom. I planned on setting the crates to open at a certain time but I accidentally opened them. I headed my way to the dinner Party and was going to seal it off and try to get the ransom anyway but was foiled when the doors couldn't handle the strength of the zombies. Then to make things worse one of our creations, Neptune, destroyed the hauls on one side of the ship, when they filled up it became unbalanced causing the ship to turn over. Now with my plans foiled, I'll follow Umbrella and destroy this ship." Explained Kari.

"You'll never going to get away with this! Andrew throw me the rifle!" yelled Jim. But Andrew walked over to Kari and kissed her on the lips. "Andrew? What are you doing?" Said BC. "He's with me, he always was. He is my lover." Said Kari. "Andrew you back stabbing bastard! It was a trap, he brought us to be killed." Said Jim. "Whatever! You were just expendable assets. Now you will die!" yelled Andrew as he opened the tube releasing Mr. X. Then the tube opened and out walked the scariest creature Jim has ever seen. "Get them and eliminate them." Ordered Kari to Mr. X. he nodded and walked toward Jim. He was about to smash him when John leaped out in front of him and took the blow.

"No"!!!!! Yelled Liz and Jim. BC saw a M16 carbine on the floor and grabbed it. "Hey freak of nature over here!" Yelled BC. Then Mr. X turned his attention away from Jim and over to BC. John was lying in Jim's arms. "Dad come on you'll be okay. You gotta get up and fight." Wept Jim. "No I can't. I (cough cough) I think my ribcage is broken, it's hard for me to breathe. You take care of Liz all right. And take this." John handed Jim three grenades. "Tell your mother I'll met her in hell, will ya." John said with his last breath. Then Jim stud up and pulled the pin out of one of his grenades and threw it at the monster. It explodes and he turned around and roared. "Yeah, the cats got a pretty voice but lets see if it has claws." Mr. X walked toward Jim and some thing exploded on him. Jim turned around to find Liz with an empty rocket lounger. That's for my dad!" she shouted.

Liz killed the monster with her weapon. Then BC ran over to Jim and Liz. "Hey nice shootin." Said BC. "Maybe if we get out of here I'll show more." Said Liz (She was flirting.) Then Mr. X got up and mutated into his second form. "ROARRR!!!" It yelled. It ran toward BC and Liz and knocked them out with one swing of his claws. Jim grabbed the M16 and started shooting the monster. It then lifted up his foot and stomped on the ground. The shockwave sent Jim flying. He got up and started shooting it more. It had no effect on the T-103. "No use." Jim said.

The monster then came sprinting at Jim while his back was toward a wall. When it was about to ram Jim, he leaped out the way causing it to smash into the wall. Jim switched the m16 from bullets to grenades. "Hey beastie over here! Come and get some!" Jim shouted. He fired a couple of grenades at the monster causing it to kneel in pain. Jim saw his chance, he climbed an piled of cargo and leaped onto the monster. "Hey takes these to hell with ya!" Jim said as he shoved two hand grenades, his dad gave him, into Mr. X's mouth. Jim jumped off and Mr. X's head exploded, killing him. "That was for my father." Said Jim. Jim then woke up Liz and BC and ran them into the boiler room.

They found Andrew and Kari activating the bomb. Jim raised his rifle at them. "You're to late my son, I set the bomb to go off in five minutes." Said Kari. "I'm not your son!" then Jim shot Kari and Andrew. The bullets killed Andrew but Kari survived. "Tell us how to deactivate the bomb." Said BC. "You can't. Umbrella wants no traces of the T-virus so there is no deactivate code." She said. "Then you are no use to me. Sorry Dr. Price." Said Jim. "You remind me so much of him." Said Kari with her last breathes. "Come on let's go the ship is sinking and there is a bomb!" yelled BC. Jim, Liz, and BC made their way through the boiler room and out the ship. It was daytime out and what was waiting for them was not what they expected. A helicopter on top of the ship.

It had Umbrella's symbol on it. Out walked a team of armed people in gas masks, and a man with slick back blonde hair and black sunglasses walked to Jim. Jim raised his rifle. "It would be wise and smart of you to surrender. You are surrounded." Said the man with a brittish accent. Jim dropped his gun. The group was tied up and was put in the helicopter. They saw the explosion of the ship out the window. The man with shades looked at Jim. "Umbrella had to blow it up, they didn't want for things to get messy." Said the man.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Jim. The man pushed his glasses closer to his face. "I am not at liberty to tell you that." He said. Jim didn't say anything else. When they landed, they were on top of a huge factory. The man in shades threw them in separate cells. When Jim entered his cell the man in shades said "I want to know what went on in the ship. And I can make your stay very comfortable if you wish it to be, so just act friendly to me and I'll act friendly to you. My name is Albert Wesker, what is yours?" Then Jim spit in his face. Wesker slammed the cell door. "You little brat! I've noticed that you chosen the hard way. Oh you'll enjoy rotting in this cell for the rest of your life you brat." When Jim was alone he thought about how he was getting out of this one. "Man…this was the worst vacation ever."

**Want more?**

**Read****Resident Evil****Containment.**


End file.
